


Transfer

by Lilly_C



Series: Exchanges [14]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Between Episodes, Between Seasons/Series, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Missing Scene, Moving On, References to Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: Letting out a slow shaky breath, Don said, “I’m taking another post effective immediately and you’ll be getting a new Captain, someone from Narcotics but the brass wouldn’t tell me who that is.”
Series: Exchanges [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1263149
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Transfer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nothfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/gifts).



> Takes place between Benevolence and Sweeps with a reference to The Blue Wall, slight fix-it for the vague way the show handled Cragen's departure at the end of season 3.

Don Cragen stalked into the 27th precinct and up to his office feeling like a perp and looking just as deflated. The meeting he had at One Police Plaza had gone about as well as he expected it to especially when he was told he was going to be replaced by someone on the fast-track.

Mike and Lennie waited a few minutes before approaching the Captain’s office under the pretence of discussing case they had just closed and it’s subsequent trial. However seeing their boss’s subdued demeanour they let him direct the conversation instead.

Letting out a slow shaky breath, Don said, “I’m taking another post effective immediately and you’ll be getting a new Captain, someone from Narcotics but the brass wouldn’t tell me who that is.”

Mike looked hurt at the admission that they would have to work under a new captain. “Congratulations on the promotion.”

“Do you know where you’ll be working next?” Lennie asked, trying to mask his feelings that the news was a huge blow with them all working closely together like perfectly oiled cogs in a machine.

Opening a new jar of Twizzlers and taking a bite from one of the sweets, Don replied, “Anti-corruption. They want me to head a newly formed task force.” Taking another bite of his sweet, Don silently mused that he really could use a drink to help take the edge off the way his impending departure was making him feel.

Mike and Lennie were both silent for a moment. “Are you sure that’s such a good idea after what happened with O’Farrell?” Mike asked, concerned that his boss and friend was being stitched up by the brass.

Although Mike had been at the 27 when O’Farrell was convicted of receiving bribes, conspiracy and tampering with evidence after Cragen’s wire tap, Lennie had only heard brief references in his short time at the precinct but he knew it had to have been a difficult time for the Captain by breaking the NYPD's unspoken code of honour.

Don sighed. “I’m not sure of anything at the moment Mike. For now this news stays between the three of us until the brass confirm the date of my transfer.”


End file.
